


i would love to be that free

by sapphfics



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “Hey! I heard you saved Fairytopia...again,” Nori says. “Congrats on that.”“Thank you,” Elina says. Her dress is waterproof, and Nori makes room for her to dive in the water. It’s warm. She’s missed this. “I had to, though. If Laverna put us through Winter, I’d never see you again.”“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Nori says. “Besides, Mermen always tell me I’ve got an icy personality, so I think I’d be fine.”Or: Elina and Nori, afterMagic of the Rainbow





	i would love to be that free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> happy (slightly late) birthday erina!!! <33333
> 
> this was meant to be happier, then i started thinking about the parallels between elina and rapunzel so...here you go. promise i’ll write some merliah/kylie soon i need to re-watch the movie though lmfao
> 
> title is from “stay awhile” from the [barbie: fairytopia musical](https://youtu.be/ameoUsDOKyo)

Elina does not like to sleep, even though she is the only one of her kind who is able to sleep on her back. 

When she sleeps, she dreams. Her dreams aren’t awful, but they only remind her of all the things she does not have. 

Elina dreams of an ocean that stretches as far as the sky, and us miles away from anyone she has ever known. She feels as though she has memories of someone else, someone who looks a lot like her but with much longer hair, walking along a similar beach hand in hand with a man. This image is the most consistent - other images of similar girls who dance and sing and find love come and go - but Elina knows that this girl on the beach can’t be her. The girl on the beach is happy.

She wants more than anything to go to that ocean. She knows it must exist, somewhere, she does not dream of imaginary places. She wants to throw herself in the water and surround herself with it, because she thinks drowning would be a lovely way to die. But that’s all she can do: want, or pray to an Enchantress who only exits her castle if her mythical sister is causing trouble. There is a mermaid in her dreams, too, sometimes. The mermaid hates her, but Elina loves her. She decides the dreams are meant to taunt her. 

Elina shuts her eyes in the night air and breathes, just the same as that girl had. She runs her fingers through her hair. It’s too short. She tries not to cry. 

“I’m going to be free,” She says (repeats) to herself. Peony hums in approval. 

-:-

Fae don’t normally change their wings as often as she has, but her most recent wings give her even more freedom. One of these freedoms is travelling much faster. 

Crystal Cove is almost as beautiful as Elina remembers, but she doesn’t think she will quite get used to it’s radiant waters. Nori sees her and grins. 

Elina smiles back, the sunlight glinting off her new wings, the rainbow reflecting in the clear blue water. 

“Hey! I heard you saved Fairytopia...again,” Nori says. “Congrats on that.” 

“Thank you,” Elina says. Her dress is waterproof, and Nori makes room for her to dive in the water. It’s warm. She’s missed this. “I had to, though. If Laverna put us through Winter, I’d never see you again.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Nori says. “Besides, Mermen always tell me I’ve got an icy personality, so I think I’d be fine.” 

Elina laughs. “I know Sunburst, who’s a sun fairy. I bet she would help. But, then again, she doesn’t like me that much.” 

“I didn’t like you that much either, at first. Give her time,” Nori says. “Can you blame her? I’d be mad at perfectly nice fairies too if my name were...Mermaidia or something.” 

“Mermaidia is a nice name,” Elina says. “But Nori fits you.”

“Speaking of fitting...” Nori says. She glances at Elina’s crest of courage. “Nalu and I broke up.” 

“Oh no!” Elina says. “What happened?” 

Nori shrugs. “Nalu and I decided we’re better off friends. It happened ages ago. I would have told you sooner, but it’s hard writing letters in the ocean. I’m sure you found someone, though, haven’t you?”

“No,” Elina admits. “There’s no one. I guess I’m really not that beautiful.” 

“Now I beg to differ, but I liked your wings better before,” Nori says. “They looked more like...you. The real you. But you’ve got the rainbow in your eyes, and all, so I’ll get used to it.”

Elina furrows her brow. “How do you know...”

“Please! I’ve always seen it.” Nori says. “A few years ago, Delphine had a similar prophecy, but caring about prophecies usually gets you killed so I never did until it involved Nalu. And then I met you.” 

“We did that together,” Elina says. “We make a good team, you and I. Beauty and brains and all that.” 

“You think I’m beautiful?” When Elina nods enthusiastically, Nori kisses her. “Then...would you stay awhile? With me? We mermaids are pretty open about who we love.” 

Elina does’t hesitate. “Yes. I’d stay here forever.” 

Nori takes her hand, and Elina finally knows how the girl in her visions must have felt.


End file.
